Alone
by AfroPuff
Summary: Mitsuki, left by Rei to die, is the last one alive in the mental hospital. Rabbit Doubt fanfic.


**There aren't enough stories for Doubt on this website :(**

**Disclaimer: Doubt © Tonogai Yoshiki**

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki finished wiping the last spots of blood from her face, and discarded the old rag in the trash bin. She gazed into the old, cracked glass of the mirror, reflecting on her last kill. Smirking, she recalled the look of horror and betrayal on Yuu's face before she finished him off with the axe. She remembered the sight of his body, bloody and broken, lying next to Hajime's decapitated corpse on the stairs. It served him right for lying to her.

Yuu had been the only person who Mitsuki believed had a pure heart. Who would guess that he'd been deceiving her for all these years? The nerve of him, seeing that other girl behind her back. He deserved his fate just as much as the others did… but if that was true, then why did Mitsuki feel bad about what she'd done?

With her other victims, it had been different: her heart had been a stone while she'd watched them die. This time, she actually felt like _she_ was in the wrong- but of course she wasn't. This was justice. What goes around comes around; Yuu deserved his fate.

But as she exited the bathroom Mitsuki couldn't let go of her concerns. After all, he'd said that he was just buying her a birthday gift- no, that was just another lie. She should know by now that old lies lead to new ones. But what if he wasn't lying?

Ignoring that thought, Mitsuki looked around for Rei. The former child star had told her that they'd meet up, and then the two would leave and come up with an elaborate story to fool the authorities about why the others went missing.

"Rei," Misuki found the sound of her voice unsettling in the dark, silent building. To reassure herself, she walked over to the fuse box to turn the lights back on, and then remembered that she'd cut the cord. _Damn it_.

"Rei," she tried again, stepping over the bodies of Yuu and Hajime on her way to the second floor. There was no response. A sudden thought made Mitsuki's blood run cold.

"Rei!" She ran from room to room frantically in search of her comrade, but there was no trace of her. The building was empty.

As Mitsuki returned once again to the foot of the stairs, she noticed a sheet of paper in Yuu's hand that she was positive hadn't been there before. Picking it up, she read it to herself. In Rei's neat, slanted handwriting, it read:

_I'm so sorry that our acquaintance had to be terminated so suddenly. I know how you hate lies, so I'll give you the truth. Quite simply, I fear for your psychological state. You believe that you are responsible for cleansing the world of liars, and to complete your task you have killed without remorse. You are also void of any relations to keep you focused on reality. You are mentally unstable, and I cannot afford to let you out into the world without risking exposure. Once again, I apologize. Oh, and I would like to add that Yuu was in fact telling the truth; I myself saw him purchasing a phone for you with that girl. Too bad you didn't spare him; you'd have some company._

_Rei_

Mitsuki stared at the note for a few seconds in disbelief. Rei had lied to her. She was stuck in this nightmarish building until someone came to rescue her. In a fit of rage, she ran into the record room and grabbed the bars of the small window.

"REI! REI YOU TRAITOR! YOU LIAR! You lied to me…" Mitsuki remembered how Rei had taken her in and helped her when her father had died. How she had been the only one to run to when Mitsuki believed that Yuu, the one she loved, had betrayed her. Rei was the reason why she was still breathing. Rei was the reason why she killed her best friend. Rei was the reason why she was abandoned, alone and forgotten, in this forsaken mental hospital.

"REI!"

************************************************

Mitsuki cradled Yuu's head in her lap, stroking his hair back from his face, a steady stream of tears running down her own. She wished she had had a chance to hold him like this while he was alive. It hurt the most knowing that he'd been innocent. She'd killed him in cold blood, and all along he'd been telling the truth. It was an act of friendship; he'd been out buying her a surprise birthday gift, and her way of saying thanks was to murder him.

Mitsuki reached into her pocket. With grim satisfaction, she found that it was still there; her razorblade. Her fingers wrapped around the slim metal object, and she held it up to her throat. Death would be a relief; she was surprised that she hadn't ended everything sooner. With one last look at Yuu's pale face, Mitsuki thrust the blade into her neck, slitting it efficiently. It was over quickly; she'd had plenty of practice.

* * *

**So... how was it?**


End file.
